Mo Beliné My Serpent
by RavenCherryBlossom
Summary: AU erase magical World to a certan degree, leave all the Charas ye love and spice it with my imagination xD what do ye get? HUGE Snakes, Lemon-drop-suckin-mad-Professors and two redheaded-non-weasly demons Full Summary inside


Summary:

_When Harry Potter has to move to a diffrent town, he knew that his live would go down the drain. But he didn't imagine it would get this bad. Soon it will seem that to find out what is wrong with him and to save his Family and himself, he must go long ways away from them._

So heres my first Harry Potter FF that I actually have the guts to upload xD *ignore the summary, it sucks -.-°... kinda...* not much I should say other than: have fun readin and gimme lots a backup *grin* and already I'm sry for all the mistakes ye will encounter, but I'm from germany^^° My Gramma and spellings aint the best ye'll find...

Don't forget, this is an AU

_Alternative Universe_

it could get weird x3

Oh yeah... the Characters aren't mine to play with...or maim...or ..well.. anything V.V only the plot is mine... and the twins xD yeah the twins... not the twins ye are thinkin of, I mean THESE twins^^ but ye have to read to know

~~XxX~~ - time scip or dunno...

// think, think //

`blah blah´

* * *

**Mo Beliné – My Serpent**

Chapter One

God said: `Smile, laugh, be happy.

It could get worse.´

So I smiled, I laugh, I was happy…

and it got worse.

_Much, much worse._

Even if he didn't know just how bad his live would yet get, how his world would turn upside down and probably inside out too. Even if that still stood in the stars, in this moment he knew it would happen. Soon.

Because you see, in this moment the 17 year old Harry Potter sat in the back of a Dodge Voyager, that his Parents had bought in a Low class car sale, next to his two 4 year old Twin-Siblings, that were bickering since 50 miles, driving in a new town, that wasn't really that new. Having left everything, everybody he knew. All because his Parents got "promoted".

From the Big City to a little Village. Yeah, what a promotion.

`Mommy, mommy! Linn wont gimme my Gameboy back!´

Harry looked from the window to his younger sisters. Obnoxious little Demons he had the pleasure of being the big brother. Both had red hair worked in loose braids, slightly darker then their Mom's red hair, thanks to his Father's black hair, and the dark brown eyes from him.

The only thing that separated them in looks was a small almost faint scar on Cyenne's left temple.

`Not true! Not true! Did not!´

There was a small silence between the passengers of the Car and while Lilly and James Potter, their parents, smiled slightly, Harry and Cyenne both had a small frown. But after a moment Cyenne pointed to the Gameboy.

`And what is that?´

Looking down to where her twin was pointing, Linn bit her small lip and seemed to think hard. But her silence didn't even last two seconds.

`Well…MY Gameboy of course.´

She shrugged lightly as stating this, rather matter-of-factly.

Harry heard is mother and father snicker and giggle. He himself could keep a grin from spreading.

`Is not! That's MY Gameboy!´

Cyenne stated, trying to grab it from her sister.

`Not true!´

Said sister merely shot out her favourite sentence , not true, while holding the violet Gameboy tightly against her chest.

`Is not!´

`Is too!´

Before it could get out of hand Harry caught the look his mother was sending him through the side mirror of the car. He sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes. Now he had to play "big bad brother" and stop their bickering and Lilly could be the "gentle, saving mother". Great.

// You just wait Ma… //

With a quick poke in Linn's side, she sat in the Middle of them three, he caught her surprised squeal and attention to him. Before she even realised what happened he had the Gameboy in his hands. Grinning.

`Hey!´

Now that they were on one side of the battle, they started to actually act like twins. Shouting in unison was just the start. He knew.

`Actually if you wanna get it straight, the Gameboy is MINE.´

That was not necessarily true, because he gave them his Gameboy plus Games, but never said it aloud and wasn't planning on it anytime soon. Too priceless was their expressions when he started teasing them. So while they were pouting Harry took his time and inspected the Game that they were playing. He arched a brow to show them he was a bit surprised, even if he wasn't.

`"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", eh? I new something was wrong with you two…´

They pouted some more. So he continued.

`Shouldn't the likes of you play.. dunno… "Barbie dress up Queen" or somethin'?´

Both girls shuddered visibly and he had to smirk. Bow that were his two little sisters. His mother did always complain that Harry had too much influence on them, blaming him for turning them in little inner-tomb-boy's. Damn right she was, and he was proud of it.

His mother chose this moment to turn in her seat and smile brightly at the two girls, who were still looking at Harry as if to change his mind.

`Now, now. Stop arguing. We're almost their anyway!´

Suddenly both girls turned to their mother, eyes slightly narrowing. Harry's grin widened. Even the girls didn't want to be here. But after a few moments and a light sweat on Lilly's forehead, both pair's of Chocolate and somewhat innocent eyes fixed on him again. Harry met their gaze still grinning smugly. Cyenne started.

`And just why…´

`…should we play some thing…´

`…like THAT…´

`…dear brother?´

He didn't know how they did it, but when they were acting like proper twins it just sounded plain cool when they switched talking like that. If they got others around them and started confusing them he just had to laugh. Harry was more used to the stuff his sisters did than even his parents, what wasn't that surprising knowing that his parents needed to work and left him, as he was old enough, to watch over his two siblings.

`Hell if I know…´

`HARRY!´

`Lilly dear…´

`…shut it James…´

Lilly had as always wanted to scold him because of his using of words such as "fuck", "hell", "shit" and "damn" in front of the two little ones. But it was wasted, they long since picked up on these kind of words, even if they never used them, and it wasn't even his fault.

Well… not entirely. Lilly Potter was more than she let people see of her. So he just flashed a smile to his mother and continued were he stopped.

`… you two ain't even proper "you-know-what".´

Both girls seemed oddly proud of that statement. Lilly tried her luck again. His mother was never one to give up fast.

`How about this, as soon as we're there, what should be in a matter of minutes, Harry here packs your Nintendo out and hooks it up for you two, hmm?´

Again both of the girls shot their mother a look, clearly stating that they didn't want THEIR Nintendo, they wanted HARRY'S Gameboy.

// Take THAT Ma //

Harry and James snickered while Lilly crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat, pouting like the Twins had just moments ago and muttering things that sounded like "damn", "stop laughin' , jerk", "he is SO your son…". One last time Harry looked over to his sisters, they were momentarily more interested in the bag of sweets their father had bought them, and sat back, blowing a strand of his unruly black hair out of his green eyes. Harry was actually the exact opposite of his two sisters. He had the black hair of his father and the green eyes of his Mother.

~~XxX~~

As they finally drove up to their new "home", the three Potter Children glanced up curios before getting out of the car. They had Parked in front of an old Victorian styled house. The Facade was probably once white, but now just seemed faded crème.

`We have a porch…´

Harry looked over to his sisters. They tried hard not ceep their resolves, he mused smiling, but had a hard time. He knew they loved houses with porches, and if they had a garden or park near by it would almost heaven for the two. Sighing he unbuckled himself and opened the door. It was time he made it a bit easier for his parents.

Just a tiny bit.

`C'mon you two. Lets check this horror house for monsters and ghosts, eh?´

He smiled as both looked up at him with hope. He gave them the perfect excuse to explore the house and not looking as if they liked it. Lilly and James just smiled from behind them.

* * *

So, that was the first Chapter, how was it? Good? Bad? Interesting? Or just plain sick? I can handle about anything *and yes, I'm dieing to get a Flame...it would be my first... so if any of you have a bad mood...grin*

Gimme Feedback .

Raven


End file.
